The BasketBall Entity
by OTHfan111
Summary: Dan Scott battles an old flame, a girls basketball team and an unseen presence while living his failed dreams trough his son. who or what will come out on top. couples in summary.


An: while working on the next chapter of Unkindness of Ravens my first story this idea came to me.

While living his failed basketball dreams through his son Dan Scott Battles and old flame, girl's basketball team and an unseen presence.

Teen couples will be Naley Brucas Jeyton, Routh, Netyon, Laly and more. End couples are set and may or may not be one of those listed above. Also it will be several chapters before they become teens.

The Basketball Entity

Chapter 1

My Bad

I have laid here undisturbed since the planet you call home was formed; age wise were talking roughly 4.54 billion years ago. "I know, I know you all are thinking it; go ahead and say o weez you're old" it said. I have seen it all from the dinosaurs walking the earth to man walking on the moon last year. What can I say about 1969 great year mainly because it was the last year of the sixties not really my cup of tea. So I'm glad 1970 is here what am I you ask well I'm an entity or some might say a sports talent giver. The best example I can give you is in Beaver Falls Pa there is a football entity. That was awakened when a peewee football field was built on it and the beneficiary was Broadway Joe Namath the quarterback of the New York Jets. Every town has one no matter how big or small most of us will lie undisturbed until the end of the earth because a ball field or basketball court won't be built on them to awaken them. But I got lucky the parks and recreation department of Tree Hill North Carolina decided to build a basketball court overlooking downtown on the opposite side of the river. The construction vehicles came and leveled the land; to the dimensions needed for the basketball court and they were laid out. The concrete was poured and allowed to dry and cure. The holes for the poles to support the backboards were dug and the poles put in and secured with concrete around them the white backboards were attached followed by the rims then chain nets and then lights to illuminate the court at the night. Wait… what lights? Sweet! Lights! This court is awesome except for the name. The River Court really nobody could come up with something better. Little did I know 50 years from now the River Court would become a basketball icon known the world over

In a blink eye at least for me but a snail's pace in human terms; the 1970's and 1980's went by. Now early 1990 the river court was turning twenty and I still had not found a basketball player with the drive and determination bestow the talent to do great things in game on. Did you notice how I said player; that's right gender equality its 1990 in the last decade girls have proven to have as much and as good as a basketball game as boys do. But were highly selective we don't just hand out the talent to anyone they have to show it. It meaning the drive and determination to be better than the day before, love for the game and most important respect for it. So I waited another year.

Spring 1991 was the first time I saw him. Standing nearly six feet tall but very lanky he had the drive the determination and the love for the game. So I gave him the talent to develop and that's where I made my mistake. I failed to notice until six years later when he turned his back on his teammates in the 1997 North Carolina State Championship game that he had zero for respect for anyone other than himself or the game Dan Scott thought he was above it all.

"Whitey when are you going learn it was me who brought us this far; not your coaching." Dan Said with the widest smirk possible on his face as he sat down on the bench refusing to go back into the game. Dan knew he didn't need to win this game his future was set. He had already signed his college letter intent to attend UNC on Basketball scholarship. _Now it was time to let_ _Whitey Durham Fail miserably and show him who truly was in charge of this team._ Dan smirked as he thought to himself.

The entity looked on as Dan Scott's blatant disrespect for his teammates, coach and, for the game itself; cost the Tree Hill Ravens the game and the State Championship, but that wasn't all Dan Scott was going to turn his back on in the coming weeks.

A few weeks had passed since the state championship game and the entity was mulling over everything that had happened so far wondering how it could miss possibly the most important aspect needed to be able to bestow that talent on a person and hat was a mistake. One that cannot be rectified for once the talent is bestowed it cannot be taken back. The entity would just have to hope that Dan's ego would get to big and cause him to fail once he went to UNC.

A girl crying broke the entity out of is reverie. I know her it thought but where oh it Dan's girlfriend Karen Roe she was sitting on the river court bleachers talking to Dan's brother Keith Scott and her best friend.

"I'm Pregnant and Dan broke up with me" she sobbed letting the tears fall freely

Keith was steaming mad but asked "did he say anything other than breaking up with you."

"Just that he was close to his dream and nothing was going to stand in his way and that I need to take care of the problem. Karen replied with trying to hold back more tears that were threatening to come forth.

Keith made a quick decision but one that he knew was right. I'll be there for you and the Baby Karen. He told her as he wraps his arms around the broken woman and brought her into a hug. She sobbed into his chest before saying there was no more baby kissed him on the cheek and said "Goodbye".

"Karen" Keith started but was interrupted" Dan got his wish and I'm leaving Tree Hill for good. Thank you for being my best friend" Karen finished and with that turned, walked away and left Tree Hill.

Keith was fuming mad and went in search his brother but he wasn't the only presence at river court that was fuming mad the entity was too

Keith found his brother about an hour later at a party with tree hills finest groupies draped; of course Keith thought _the King has to hold court and now that the queen is gone all the ladies in waiting are jockeying for the throne._ He grabbed his brother and dragged him outside and landed a punch square in the jaw. Dan completely caught off guard fell to ground as onlookers gasp at what had just happened, but no one was prepared for the words that were exchanged.

"I hope your happy Danny boy cause the baby and Karen are gone." Keith snarled.

What do you mean gone? Dan asked.

AS IN AHE ABORTED IT AND THEN LEFT TREE HILL Keith Yelled several gasps could be hear among the ever growing crowd of onlookers.

"Good" Dan said and smiled then continued" I didn't need her hanging on to me or coming after me, for money when I make it to the NBA" Dan replied while giving the widest Scott smirk ever.

Keith tensed like he was going to throw another punch causing his brother to flinch but instead shook his back forth and walked away wondering how his brother had become the man he was now.

Several months had passed and it was now fall 1997 when the entity heard voices on the river court. One voice was that of man it knew all too well; the other of unknown woman.

Deb this where I grew up playing the game the river court and I'll teach our son how to play it here. Dan told the blonde woman holding his hand.

Deb Lee smile at her fiancé glad that he was coming out of his shell since he had hurt his knee in a pick up game at college and lost his scholarship after it failed to rehab.

The young couple walked of unaware of unseen presence. The entity started forming a plan it had to because Dan Scott could easily pass the talent on to his unborn son through genetics. It would have to make sure enough boys on that team would be good enough so Dan's unborn Son would not be seen by scouts it when he reached high school. Girls the entity smile tree hill Had a girls basketball team albeit not very good but a great team fourteen years from now would take money and other support away from the boys team.

The Basketball entity sent out a signal telling other sports entities its plan. Now it was a waiting game.

The holiday season was fast approaching and it would be the only one the young mother to be would spend alone; done with exams and now on winter break at North Texas State. She picked the book Basketball for Dummies and began reading. She would teach her unborn son the game teach him to love it and to respect it.

Karen Roe vowed her unborn son Lucas Eugene Roe would someday break all of Dan Scott's scoring records at Tree hill High School and Dan won't even know it's his own flesh and blood doing it.

Authors note: let me know what you think and if catch any mistakes let me know and I will fix them


End file.
